


Obvious Secrets

by Gemiblu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oblivious, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public PDA, Sexual Content, friends know you the best, semi public make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemiblu/pseuds/Gemiblu
Summary: It was hard being a public figure because it meant there was no such thing as privacy or secrets.But for Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo, their involvement in each other's lives was all a secret. Working together was difficult on some days because all they ever wanted to do was touch each other, hold each other, be open about one another. But it wasn't a good idea, especially in their line of work, and they knew it. They just wanted someone in their lives to know and accept them as they are, Together.But that's what friends are for.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 276
Collections: BJYX Exchange 2020





	Obvious Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts).



> Prompt: They can’t stop staring and can’t keep their hands off each other and think they are keeping their relationship secret from their friends and costars
> 
> I hope you like the fic because I sure enjoyed writing these boys struggling ;D

Xiao Zhan was so happy that part of his job was to look at Wang Yibo.

The love their characters felt for one another was expressed through the longing stares they shared numerous times throughout the series, so he was allowed to admire how beautiful Wang Yibo was as much as he wanted. From his beautiful round, almond shaped eyes to those plush lips that some might say he took excessive care of, Xiao Zhan loved it all. Some might say the love in those stares no longer belonged to Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, but to Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo.

“CUT!”

At the call from the director, the staff moved to set up for the final scene of the day. Make up artists approached the pair and dabbed thoroughly at their faces, making sure they didn’t sweat through their carefully crafted make up. Wang Yibo’s smile couldn’t help but break through Lan Wangji’s stoic personality once the cameras were off. He managed to scoot his way closer to Xiao Zhan, enough to playfully swat at his arm, laughing and teasing him for his slip ups during the last scene. 

Xiao Zhan shoved him back as he defended his honor but couldn’t help laughing out loud, too. This little gremlin next to him was one of the only things keeping him sane through this whole production. The heat was sweltering, the days usually lasted 12+ hours, and bouncing back from the Untamed set to other productions was enough to wear away at anyone’s mental health. But Xiao Zhan always found the strength to power through his exhaustion when he would walk into their shared hotel room and see the surprised, happy face of Wang Yibo welcoming him back. 

The actors all gathered together to entertain themselves while the staff continued getting the scenes and camera angles ready. As usual, Xiao Zhan and Yibo were in their own little world, teasing each other with endless compliments, slapping each other with their prop swords or flute, and leaning against each other when the heat seemed to be just a little too much. 

“Ugh, it’s so hot, I’m drowning in my own sweat!” Xiao Zhan had to fight the ever present urge to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He couldn’t risk messing up his make up. 

“It’s not that hot, Zhan-ge. It’s well known that the elderly experience hot flashes; maybe you should sit down for now.” Wang Yibo’s teasing smirk looked too satisfied for Xiao Zhan’s liking. So he hit him with Chenqing.

“Yibo, you’re not even human! You don’t sweat! And you’re not the one wearing black all day. Plus all this leather! I don’t wanna hear anything from you.”

Even Xiao Zhan’s trusty mini fan didn’t seem to rid him of any of the constricting heat he was suffering from. He jumped in surprise as a cool cloth was applied to his neck by Xuan Lu. She always treated him like a little brother even when the cameras were off. Wang Zhuocheng, who joined her, treated him like an older brother as well. He was sarcastic and easily excited, but sweet and caring like he would be to his real family. Xiao Zhan couldn’t help caving to his every request when he gave him that innocent smile, no wonder fans easily fell in love.

“Brother Lan better stop teasing or we might have a lover's quarrel on set. Then what would we do?” Xuan Lu always seemed to be endeared by their teasing.

Xiao Zhan took the cool cloth from her with a grateful bow as he turned back to Wang Yibo with a triumphant smile.

“That’s right! If I’m mad at you in the next scene our chemistry won’t be right, so behave!”

“Mmm…” She blocked her own smile with her long sleeve. “That’s not exactly what I meant.”

Xiao Zhan felt his smile drop for a second before his eyes shot to meet Wang Yibo’s, whose face held an equally surprised, but amused, expression. Feeling the slight tension, Wang Yibo approached Xiao Zhan and gave an exaggerated bow, playing up his guilt.

“My apologies, Wei Ying. Forgive this Lan Wangji. I won’t be able to survive without my soulmate. Please don’t divorce me; we haven’t even gotten married yet.”

Xiao Zhan felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. 

“Stop that!” He hit Wang Yibo once, hard enough that the other cackled with his breathy laugh and hid behind Xuan Lu for protection. “Don’t you run to my own family for protection!”

“Soon Maiden Jiang will be my sister in law.”

“Wang Yibo!” Xiao Zhan couldn’t believe how bold Wang Yibo was being, and in front of all their other cast members. If he kept this up, someone might find out…

“Looks like the next scene is almost set, I think we should start heading back and get ready.” Xiao Zhan wanted to kiss Wang Zhuocheng’s feet in thanks for getting him out of this situation. But instead he just threw his arm over the younger actor’s shoulder and hustled him in the direction of the crew and director. He looked over his shoulder and smiled coyly at Yibo, not missing the little jealous glint in his eye as he subconsciously licked and bit his lip. Xiao Zhan only felt a little bit guilty. Just a little bit. 

\----

Xiao Zhan felt exhausted on the ride back to their hotel, his eyes closing and jolting open as he tried to avoid the sleep that tempted him. It wasn’t too late surprisingly, but it was an hour back to their hotel and they’d had a very active day. The van was just cool enough to be comfortable compared to the suffocating heat of the day and Xiao Zhan caught himself leaning his head comfortably against Yibo’s shoulder for the fourth time so far this ride. He righted himself once more and took a big gulp of water to hopefully wake himself up a little. 

“Zhan-ge.” Wang Yibo’s voice was just quiet enough for the other cast members in the car to not hear. “We still have a half hour to go, just sleep. It’s okay, no one is looking.”

Xiao Zhan peeked forward and saw that Yibo was right. Everyone was either looking out the window or sleeping themselves. Wang Zhuocheng had his own head against Xuan Lu, who in turn rested her head on top of his. Such a cute scene; Xiao Zhan was going to tease them about it later. A gentle hand carding through his hair made him jolt and meet Wang Yibo’s eyes in a panic. But the soft almond-shaped eyes that met his were calm and full of affection. Xiao Zhan couldn’t help how his heart jumped at the feeling of Yibo’s fingers massaging his scalp.

“I’ll wake you up before we get there. Promise.”

Although still cautious, Xiao Zhan’s exhaustion won in the end as he nodded sleepily and leaned comfortably against Yibo’s shoulder again. He allowed himself to press up against Yibo’s side, enjoying the gentle warmth that radiated off of him. 

He closed his eyes and let his other senses just take in everything else about Wang Yibo that he loved. Wang Yibo had solid muscle built over long years of dancing and sports - and Xiao Zhan enjoyed feeling them tense and relax under his hands, even more so when he felt them shift under his own body. Xiao Zhan took in a big inhale, smelling the faint smell that was all of Wang Yibo mixed in with the sweat and salt from working all day in the hot sun. Xiao Zhan liked to compare Wang Yibo’s smell to cinnamon - soft but encompassing, staying in your memory for the rest of the day. Xiao Zhan loved that smell. 

Subconsciously, in his sleepy daze, he shifted his head until his nose rested against Yibo’s neck. He felt those solid muscles tense as he allowed himself to nuzzle under that strong jawline that millions would kill to have. He laughed softly under his breath as he felt Wang Yibo’s fingers grip his pant leg tightly. Xiao Zhan cracked one eye open and saw puppy eyes looking back at him. 

“Revenge.” It was barely a whisper, but the soft kiss he pressed to Wang Yibo’s bounding pulse was his proud finishing touch before sleep truly started to pull him away. A soft, ‘mark your words’ could be heard before reality faded to black.

\----

“Zhan-ge.”

Wang Yibo has such a gentle deep voice. Xiao Zhan could listen to him talk all day. 

“Zhan-ge, it’s time to get up. We’re here.”

Wang Yibo didn’t talk much unless it was about something he really enjoyed, like motorcycles, legos, dancing. Xiao Zhan loved the way his eyes lit up when he was so passionate about something. He loved talking to Wang Yibo about everything. 

“I think he’s out for good.” A woman’s laugh? Xuan Lu?

“He must be exhausted.” Was that Wang Zhuocheng? Where was Wang Yibo?

“Zhan-ge.” A hot breath whispered so close to his ear made Xiao Zhan shiver. Wang Yibo’s voice was so sexy. 

Slowly, Xiao Zhan started to become more aware of where he was. With each passing second, and with each returning sense of presence, Xiao Zhan was beginning to feel embarrassed about where he found himself. 

Somehow, in his slumber, he had practically climbed into Wang Yibo’s lap, his hands clutching the oversized T-shirt Wang Yibo enjoyed wearing on long drives after shooting. The hot breath against his ear was because Wang Yibo found it appropriate to put his lips against Xiao Zhan’s ear, knowing full well of Xiao Zhan’s weaknesses. 

Xiao Zhan practically jumped out of Wang Yibo’s lap and turned to see Wang Zhuocheng and Xuan Lu watching from the seats in front of them in amusement. 

“Did you sleep well, Sleeping Beauty?” The smile Wang Zhuocheng wore made it feel like his greatest secret was just revealed. And honestly, it might have.

“Don’t tease him, he had lots of scenes today.”

Xiao Zhan rubbed his eyes to wake up and removed his remaining limbs from Wang Yibo’s space. His younger co-star simply helped him fix his mussed shirt that had ridden up when he jolted awake. 

“At least Shijie is on my side!” Xiao Zhan tried to play it off as best he could through his very real embarrassment. “You were supposed to wake me up before we got to the hotel!” He gave Wang Yibo a shove. 

“I was going to, but Zhan-ge looked so peaceful and cute. You can’t expect me to wake him up. I’m just a weak mortal.” Xiao Zhan was starting to get tired of that shit eating grin.

“Wang Yibo! You’re so fresh today. Bullying me! But come on, everyone out. They’re all waiting for us.” 

Wang Zhuocheng and Xuan Lu exchanged one last knowing look before they left the van first. Xiao Zhan tried not to read into their shared glance too much, but his anxieties were starting to work him up. A gentle hand rubbed his lower back.

“They thought you looked cute too, so it wasn’t just me. Don’t worry, they love you.”

Wang Yibo’s words were reassuring but Xiao Zhan still couldn’t help the ‘what ifs’ that ran through his mind. 

‘What if they know?’

‘What if they’re disgusted?’

Xiao Zhan should know better. He shouldn’t doubt his friends. He managed to clear his thoughts enough to tap Yibo softly on the leg, asking him to get moving.

“Come on, Yibo, they’re waiting.”

\---

It wasn’t too late in the night, still time to grab some dinner, but all Xiao Zhan wanted to do right now was shower. He felt sticky from the day, the sweat dry and tacky on every inch of his body. Being around his friends probably smelling like salt and musk wasn’t something he really wanted to do right now. So before he accepted Wang Zhuocheng and Xuan Lu’s invitation to dinner along with Wang Yibo, he at least wanted to get clean.

“If you guys give me twenty minutes, I’ll be clean, showered, and happy for dinner. Yibo and I can meet you back in the lobby.”

He didn’t miss another quick glance between his friends. 

“Wang Yibo, you’re going up to shower too?” Xuan Lu’s question seemed innocent enough but Xiao Zhan felt like there was some unsaid meaning behind it. 

“Mn, I feel sticky and gross too. But I’ll be just as quick.”

Xuan Lu nodded to herself and smiled cutely. “Okay, so we’ll all meet back here in about an hour?”

“Maybe an hour and a half?” Wang Zhuocheng seemed to have adopted Wang Yibo’s bad habit of being a gremlin.

Wang Zhuocheng laughed loudly as he nudged Xuan Lu’s shoulder. Was there some sort of joke here that Xiao Zhan was missing out on?

“I swear I’ll take a quick shower!” Xiao Zhan tried to defend himself and looked over to Wang Yibo to back him up. But the younger man seemed satisfied, just smiling to himself and avoiding Xiao Zhan’s eyes. “My own siblings, against me!”

Xuan Lu reached up on her toes to pet his hair affectionately. He allowed himself a dramatic pout. “Alright, alright. Just meet us back down here, okay? Don’t worry Xianxian, just take your time.” Xuan Lu smiled sincerely.

“Okay well I’m gonna be down here in twenty minutes and then I’ll be the one waiting on you!!” Suddenly it became a competition and Xiao Zhan was determined to win. He snatched Wang Yibo by his wrist and jogged them over to the nearest elevator, pushing the up button to their floor and turning once more to wave at his friends before the door opened behind him. As the elevator doors started closing, he couldn’t help but feel confused when Wang Zhuocheng waggled his eyebrows at him and Xuan Lu waved her fingers coyly at him. 

The soft tune of elevator music was barely audible. It was just him and Wang Yibo in the elevator and when the doors closed things felt tense i and Xiao Zhan wasn’t really sure why. He tried to break the tension with conversation.

“Well, that sure was weird, huh?”

No response.

“They think we’re just gonna goof off or something. I’m plenty hungry too, ya know.”

“Zhan-ge.”

“Hm?” he turned to face the other and was met with an intense stare. “Yibo?”

Xiao Zhan was granted no other words as Wang Yibo started to crowd him, the elevator seeming a lot smaller all of a sudden. 

“Yibo...wait.” Although smaller, Yibo held that dominating presence. Xiao Zhan felt at his mercy. “Wait, we’re still in public.”

Wang Yibo did as he wanted, like always, and brought his hand to caress Xiao Zhan’s neck. Dragging his fingers slowly across the speeding pulse and moving to the fine hairs on the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck, he pulled him close enough to share a breath. 

“Looks like we have an hour, Zhan-ge.” He kissed his lips chastely. “Let’s not waste it.”

Wang Yibo swallowed any protests Xiao Zhan had been trying to voice as his lips devoured Xiao Zhan’s. He nipped playfully, asking Xiao Zhan to open his lips so he could truly have a taste. Xiao Zhan didn’t stand a chance when Yibo got like this. His aggressive dominance always managed to turn Xiao Zhan into a submissive mess, wanting to give Wang Yibo everything he wanted. And most of the time, Xiao Zhan was everything Wang Yibo wanted.

Xiao Zhan felt himself tremble as his resistance and common sense crumbed with the delicious taste and friction from Wang Yibo’s tongue pushing past his lips. He whimpered as he felt Yibo grind his solid body against him. The metal bar at his back was a very real reminder that they were doing this in a very public elevator. 

Xiao Zhan tried turning his head, taking a quick breath and managing a whispered, ‘Yibo wait’ before his mouth was enveloped again. The fingers that were carefully running through his hair at the start of the kiss became tighter as they pulled him forward, preventing him from pulling away again. But the soft ‘ding’ of the elevator managed to get Yibo’s attention and reluctantly he pulled himself away. Xiao Zhan took the opportunity to catch his breath and stop his head from spinning, holding onto Yibo tightly for a few breaths to help himself clear the pleasant fog that clouded his mind. 

Xiao Zhan managed to focus enough to meet Yibo’s intense eyes, pupils blown wide from his arousal. With very visible reluctance, Yibo pulled away, stepping far enough that when the doors opened, they’d be appropriately distanced from each other if anyone were to see. But once they opened and Yibo saw no one on the other side of it, he did not hesitate to take Xiao Zhan’s wrist in his own and drag him to their shared room. 

Xiao Zhan nearly laughed to himself through his daze as he saw Yibo fumble in his pocket for their room key; the only visible proof that Yibo was just as affected as he was. Xiao Zhan always thought it was cute how excited and eager Yibo got whenever they were intimate, although he would never say such things out loud. Yibo had his pride and he rather be called sexy by his boyfriend than cute any day. But that didn’t stop facts from being facts: in Xiao Zhan’s mind, Yibo was cute.

The door clicked as it finally recognized the card key and Xiao Zhan was practically yanked into the room only to be shoved up against the door once it was closed. Yibo was on him again, kissing him breathless and letting his hands finally roam all over Xiao Zhan’s body. Those nimble fingers worked the shirt loose from where Xiao Zhan had tucked it into his pants. A soft gasp escaped into their kiss as Xiao Zhan felt his skin jump at Yibo’s exploring touch. Everything felt so hot and so fast. Overwhelming. He needed a second to breathe before he drowned in Yibo’s passion. 

With hesitance, he gently pushed Yibo back so he could speak.

“Yibo, wait-” another passionate kiss. “Hold on a second, Yibo!”

They stood flush against each other, the hard wood of the door pressing firmly against Xiao Zhan’s back. Their breaths were heavy as they took a second to gather themselves, Yibo’s patience clearly getting thinner with each second he couldn’t touch Xiao Zhan. 

“What’s gotten into you? Where did this come from?”

Wang Yibo met his gaze as if Xiao Zhan had asked him the silliest question of the day. He moved forward once more, crowding Xiao Zhan’s space but bringing his lips instead to the underside of Xiao Zhan’s jaw, whispering in between soft, searing kisses. 

“You honestly have no idea what you do to me?” A soft nip to his neck made Xiao Zhan gasp loudly. “You have no idea how handsome you are. You’re sexy without even meaning to. You tease me in public, practically daring me to kiss you in front of all our friends by being so effortlessly cute. You thought you were getting revenge in the car, Zhan-ge? Now it’s my turn.”

Xiao Zhan didn’t have time to speak before Yibo was bringing his lips to Xiao Zhan’s neck again, allowing himself to fully bite while his hips ground into him sinfully. Xiao Zhan tried to fight any noises from emerging, highly aware of his back against the door to the real world, but a whimper managed to escape as Yibo’s hands worked their way up his shirt, fingers playing with his nipples, pinching the sensitive buds until Xiao Zhan was practically mewling into the still air of the room. In a frantic move to stop the noises from escaping, Xiao Zhan covered his own mouth with his hand. Yibo didn’t seem too pleased with that.

“You’re so afraid of people knowing. Even our own friends.” His hands grabbed the hem of Xiao Zhan’s shirt and lifted it sloppily over his head, musing his hair messily. “I think they would support us. They would be on our side more than anyone else in this world.” 

Xiao Zhan was trying to breathe through all the sensations he was feeling, barely able to hear Yibo’s words over the sound of his pounding heart, around the feeling of Yibo’s fingers finally at his belt buckle. Yibo moved his lips back up to Xiao Zhan’s as he kissed him languidly, a distraction from the sound of his zipper being pulled down. 

“They gave us an hour.”

Xiao Zhan’s mind was flooded with arousal and he couldn’t focus on anything but Yibo, this man that he loved: his touch, his voice, his lips against his own. He didn’t want to think about other people, the real world, or their friends. He wanted to dominate Yibo’s every thought just as much as Yibo was doing to him. 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

It seemed like that was the green light that Yibo was waiting for as he smashed his lips against Xiao Zhan’s again, nipping at his lips and tasting every inch of his mouth. His hands worked Xiao Zhan’s pants and underwear down past his hips, wiggling them past his thighs, exposing Xiao Zhan’s body to the chilly air of the hotel room. 

Xiao Zhan shivered at the contrast of cool air hitting his heated body. But Yibo made sure to warm him up as he kissed his way down Xiao Zhan’s body, leaving a few open mouthed kisses along his pulse and across his collarbones. Xiao Zhan watched as Yibo made his way down to his chest, peppering his nipples with attention - both kisses and bites alike. Xiao Zhan let his head fall back against the door with a soft ‘thump’ as the sensations zipped up his spine. It felt so good. Yibo felt so good. He knew every way to touch him to make his knees weak and his body pliant to his wants. 

Yibo continued his journey, kissing down the planes of his stomach and licking the sharp edges of his hips. Xiao Zhan felt his heart jump once he heard the sound of Yibo’s knees meeting the ground. He had to close his eyes as Yibo kissed his way down his happy trail, one of his hands wandering up his inner thigh slowly until it started to play with his balls lazily. Xiao Zhan had to close his eyes; he needed to ease the amount of heat that was coursing through his veins. This was all too much. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate. 

“Zhan-ge, look at me.” 

Xiao Zhan shook his head in refusal. Seeing Yibo between his legs might make him cum on the spot. 

“Zhan-ge.”

Oh god, he was using the tone that Xiao Zhan couldn’t refuse, the one that made his whole body weak. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and brought his gaze down to the boy between his legs. He was right about nearly cumming on the spot. 

Yibo looked like a mess himself. His face was flushed with heat and his own pants had been unbuttoned and lowered enough to expose his own erection. His other hand wrapped tightly around it, stroking slowly; probably for any kind of relief. Yibo’s lips were leaving open-mouthed kisses at the base of his cock, slowly working his way to the tip. The searing almond eyes never left his own as Yibo’s lips finally made it to the sloppy, leaking head. Yibo had no right to give him puppy eyes while also looking so filthy. 

“I love you.” 

Xiao Zhan nearly laughed out loud as Yibo mumbled the endearment with his lips pressed against Xiao Zhan’s cock. But instead, he smiled affectionately and brought his hand down to pet Yibo’s hair softly.

“I love you too, Bo-di.”

The smile Yibo gave him could nearly be called sweet if in the next second he didn’t take Xiao Zhan completely into his mouth. Xiao Zhan moaned openly, forgetting completely what door he was pressed up against as his fingers clutched tightly into Yibo’s hair. He watched as Yibo took more and more of his cock into his throat with each bob up and down. Yibo’s brows were knitted in concentration as he worked himself in the same rhythm that he took Xiao Zhan, shuddering when the sensations were overwhelming.

“God, Bo-di, you feel so good. My good boy- oh god, so good.”

Being the Leo that he was, Yibo loved the praise. He moaned around the cock in his mouth and continued more vigorously, thirsting for more praise. The satisfaction of mutual pleasure from making love with Xiao Zhan was one of Yibo’s favorite things about their relationship. They each knew their needs and fulfilled them without the other even asking. They worked perfectly together both on and off the set.

Yibo began to whimper as the pressure began to build in his own cock. He tried squeezing the base to ward off any early orgasm, but it was beginning to get oversensitive from the onslaught of pleasure. He popped off Xiao Zhan’s cock long enough to voice his impending end.

“Xiao Zhan, I’m so close. Use me. Please. I need more.”

This was how Xiao Zhan knew Yibo enjoyed this as much as he did: the begging to be used, the need to feel like he pleased his partner to the fullest. As if there was ever any doubt. 

Xiao zhan adjusted his grip in Yibo’s hair to steady Yibo’s head, using the last of his wavering energy to trust shallowly at first into Yibo’s hot mouth, earning him a pleased moan. With that encouragement, Xiao Zhan began trusting at a steadier rhythm, paying close attention to if Yibo gave any signs of discomfort or signals to stop. But even as he gagged and tears began to fall down his cheeks, Yibo hungrily took Xiao Zhan deeper and deeper, his hand moving faster on himself as his end quickly approached. 

“You look so good like this, Bo-di; your lips look so perfect around me. Come on my good boy, cum.”

Yibo moaned loudly around Xiao Zhan as his body tensed and he shivered with his strong release. Xiao Zhan paused in his trusts to ensure he wouldn’t choke Yibo, but Yibo slapped Xiao Zhan’s behind to keep going. 

Watching Yibo’s oversensitive shivering and his blissful expression from his orgasm brought Xiao Zhan to his end as well. His voice, hoarse from all his moans, came out as a whispered warning, giving Yibo the moment to release his cock if he didn’t wish to swallow. But from all the times they’d been together, Xiao Zhan didn’t know why today would be any different. Yibo latched his arm around Xiao Zhan’s thigh to ensure he didn’t pull his cock out of his mouth and hollowed his cheeks enough to finally push Xiao Zhan over the edge. 

He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming, but a moan still escaped as he felt Yibo’s throat constrict around him as he swallowed all of Xiao Zhan’s release. After a few waves of pleasure, Yibo’s mouth finally started to make Xiao Zhan feel oversensitive, and he tapped his head asking Yibo to let go. The plush lips popped off his softening cock and Yibo panted as he tried to catch his breath. Xiao Zhan felt himself slide down the door in exhaustion, his knees finally giving out after so much stimulation. Once they were face to face on the ground, Xiao Zhan brought his trembling hand to Yibo’s cheek, wiping away the shed tears and caressing him gently. They both smiled tiredly at one another. 

“You okay?”

Yibo nuzzled into Xiao Zhan’s soft touch.

“Mn. It felt good. Did you feel good?”

Xiao Zhan laughed as he leaned forward to give Yibo one last languid kiss.

“From the taste in your mouth, I think that’s answer enough if I felt good.”

Yibo had the nerve to lick his lips and look satisfied. Xiao Zhan, flustered as always after having sex, slapped him gently on the arm. “Yibo! Stop that!”

They spent the next few minutes calming down, basking in each other’s presence and enjoying each other’s soft embraces. But Xiao Zhan was still bothered by some of Wang Yibo’s words before this whole thing started.

“You know I would tell everyone if I knew it was safe right?”

Wang Yibo looked confused for a second.

“I’m sure our friends would support us if we really chose to tell them, but I’m just...scared of what the world would say about us. Especially considering the country we live in.” 

Yibo nodded in agreement, taking Xiao Zhan’s hand in his own. “I know. I’m just jealous of other couples that get to be open with their relationships. I just want to feel acceptance from someone you know?”

Xiao Zhan reached over and kissed him on the forehead affectionately.

“I know. And maybe, when it feels right, we really can tell them. We just gotta wait for the right opportunity. Okay?”

“Okay… I love you a lot, Xiao Zhan.”

“I love you too.” He ruffled Yibo’s hair as he pulled him close for one last kiss. With shaky legs he rose from the floor and pulled his pants up a little higher on his hips so it was easier to walk. “Now we really gotta shower. How long has it been?”

Yibo took a quick look at his phone and huffed out a quick laugh. “Half hour.”

“What?!”

“It’s been thirty minutes, Zhan-ge. Time flies when you’re getting your dick sucked.”

Xiao Zhan slapped him once more before he whipped off his pants completely and ran towards the bathroom. 

“Yibo! Are you even human? Let’s go! I said we’d be down in twenty minutes! I can’t let them know they were right!”

Xiao Zhan hated that he still heard Yibo’s gremlin laugh over the spray of the water as he turned on the shower. 

\-----

It took them an hour and ten minutes in total before they properly met up with Wang Zhuocheng and Xuan Lu. Xiao Zhan was mortified as he apologized profusely and offered to pay for dinner to make up for them waiting so long. 

“We didn’t wait that long, you’re only ten minutes late. As if we believed you’d only take twenty minutes.” Wang Zhuocheng seemed to laugh at Xiao Zhan’s shock. “But I’ll still take you up on that offer for dinner.”

Xiao Zhan could only stare after Wang Yibo and Wang Zhuocheng as they laughed together and headed in the direction of the restaurant they had chosen. He was brought out of his embarrassed thoughts by a finger sharply pressing against his neck. Xiao Zhan jumped at the painful sting and turned to the culprit, Xuan Lu, who was giving him a soft smile while also holding up a small hand mirror from her bag. 

“I guess someone wasn’t careful, hmm?”

Xiao Zhan didn’t know what she meant until he pushed on the same spot on his neck and was met with the dull sting that seemed to be concentrated in one area. He took the small mirror that was offered to him and was horrified to see a small bruise from one of Yibo’s many love bites. A hickey. 

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan didn’t think he could feel any more mortified than what he was feeling right now. But there was also a feeling of dread as he looked to his ‘adopted sister’, worry and embarrassment clear in his eyes. 

“Don't worry, I have concealer in my bag. Just be a little more careful next time, okay? Someone might see and start rumors.”

“So...you know?”

Her laugh was gentle and endearing as she laid her hand gently on his arm in reassurance. “I’m sure a few people do, but no one who thinks badly of it. We’re all your friends and we just want you two to be happy. Plus, you guys aren’t exactly subtle, you know?”

“Wh-What do you mean?!” Xiao Zhan didn’t know whether he was more embarrassed or relieved. 

“I’ve never seen two people so comfortable touching, laughing and teasing one another like you two. When you look at each other, it feels like no one could ever get your attention again. Plus - ” Xiao Zhan was going to regret asking “- poor Yu Bin has the room next to yours. Try to be more considerate about what time you make noise. His request, not mine.”

Xiao Zhan screamed as he covered his face in mortification. Xuan Lu laughed as she tugged him along after Wang Zhuocheng and Wang Yibo.

“Ahh, Shijie! Have mercy!”

**Author's Note:**

> /shouting from the back of the theater/ JUST KISS ALREADY
> 
> This was actually really fun to write and I hope whoever this fic is for likes it. Secret relationships are spicy, BUT BLOW JOBS ARE SPICIER


End file.
